Oboeteru
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Ingatlah bahwa sekali kau melakukan sesuatu, kau takkan pernah melupakannya. Bahwa sesuatu yang telah terjadi tidak pernah terlupakan. Bahwa sekali kau bertemu seseorang, kau tidak pernah benar-benar melupakan mereka. Ingatanmu butuh beberapa saat untuk kembali kepadamu. Ingatlah walau kau tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dan ingatlah bahwa hanya cinta yang bisa menghapus segelnya.
"Hiro- _chan_ , seleramu sudah berubah, hm?" Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum saat Chihiro menunjuk sebuah _yukata_ merah rona dengan kelopak-kelopak putih kecil di beberapa bagian. Yang diajak bicara kemudian menoleh, tertawa rendah dengan senyumnya.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin memakai warna merah dan putih, _obaa-san_." Chihiro terdiam sambil mengingat _yukata_ - _yukata_ lamanya yang didominasi warna pastel dan motif-motif besar. "Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mengajakku untuk memilih model yang semacam ini."

Wanita itu tidak memperhatikan seluruh kalimat Chihiro karena bergegas mencari _obi_ coklat yang sebelumnya dipinta oleh gadis muda itu. "Tapi Hiro- _chan_ , setelah tiga belas tahun kau masih saja menggemari ikat rambut itu, hm?"

"Oh, ini _obaa-san_?" Chihiro meraba rambutnya yang dikuncir sedikit rendah. "Bukankah ini ikat rambut yang indah?" Gadis dua puluh tiga tahun itu mematut diri di depan cermin dengan _yukata_ pilihannya dipegang di depan tubuh sebelum memberikannya pada wanita tadi dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

"Sangat pantas untukmu, Hiro- _chan_." Wanita itu tersenyum sebelum membawa _yukata_ dan _obi_ pilihan pelanggan setianya. Butuh sedikit waktu hingga wanita itu memanggil Chihiro ke _kassa_ dengan sebuah kantung plastik berpita.

"Orang-orang baru mulai menghias kuil di stasiun lama tadi sore. Awal sekali kau membeli _yukata,_ Hiro- _chan_." Wanita itu menampilkan sederet nominal di layar yang dapat dilihat Chihiro. Chihiro lagi-lagi tertawa rendah sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya. "Yah, lagipula ini adalah _tanabata_ pertamamu di sini sejak kau berangkat ke Tokyo delapan tahun lalu."

" _Obaa-san_ masih ingat saja." Chihiro tersenyum menerima bungkusannya. "Mungkin itu juga yang membuatku ingin memakai gaya _yukata_ baru. Baiklah, terima kasih banyak, _obaa-san_."

"Datang lagi lain kali, Hiro- _chan_."

Chihiro mendorong pintu kaca toko busana itu perlahan. Sambil menuju sepeda motornya yang terparkir sempurna, dia bisa melihat langit yang tampak lebih tebal menggumpal. Beberapa tetes air pelan-pelan pecah di kaca helmnya saat ia menyalakan mesin.

.

.

.

 **OBOETERU**

 **.**

 **A Spirited Away/Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi Fan-fiction**

 **By Naara Azuya**

 **Disclaimer : Hayao Miyazaki/Studio Ghibli**

 **.**

— **Bagian Pertama : Kursi Belakang**

.

.

.

" _Watashi wa_ Ogino Chihiro _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ "

Chihiro melemparkan raut cerahnya setelah melakukan _ojigi_. Tiga puluhan siswa lain di depannya membalas salam dengan beragam ekspresi yang menimbulkan keraguan di hati gadis sepuluh tahun itu—apakah dia bisa diterima di sini?

"Baiklah, Ogino- _san_ , silahkan duduk di kursi yang kosong." Guru yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu menepuk bahunya pelan, sekaligus mendorong tubuh Chihiro untuk begerak. Chihiro mengangguk pelan—seperti murid baru pada umumnya—dan berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya yang kian canggung seiring langkah kaki dan tatapan-tatapan yang menyorotnya.

Pelajaran dimulai setelah Chihiro menyamankan posisinya di salah satu kursi di bagian belakang. Dan sekali lagi seperti murid baru pada umumnya, Chihiro menebarkan kesan baik dengan memperhatikan setiap materi yang dilantunkan gurunya.

PUK

Chihiro mengernyit saat merasakan tumbukan pelan di pipi. Dia menoleh sedikit hingga mendapati segumpal kertas menggelinding di atas mejanya. Chihiro menoleh sekali lagi dan menangkap senyum seorang gadis yang duduk di dekat jendela. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan dan menunjuk gumpalan kertas tadi. Chihiro mengerutkan alis dan mengangguk pelan-pelan. Chihiro menatap antusias guru yang bersemangat menjelaskan sebuah konsep. Dan saat guru itu meraih kapur, Chihiro menunduk untuk menguraikan gumpalan kertas yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

 _Hai, Ogino-_ san!

 _Senang bertemu denganmu. Tak kusangka kita akan sekelas, haha. Kau adalah tetangga baruku. Rumahku ada tepat di sebelah rumahmu. Aku melihatmu saat pulang sekolah kemarin. Ah, ya, aku membawa_ bento _. Makan siang denganku, ya?_

 _Salam kenal, Sorara Mitsuhika_

Chihiro menoleh ke arah gadis tadi. Kedua matanya menyipit senang sambil mengangguk. Dia merobek selembar kertas dari buku catatannya, menulis sesuatu di sana kemudian meremasnya. Setelah memastikan guru masih sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis, Chihiro berbalik dan melontarkan kertasnya ke meja Mitsuhika.

"Hei!"

"Ups..." Chihiro membekap mulutnya erat saat remasan kertas itu dengan santainya menyapu hidung seorang anak—yang Chihiro akui berwajah amat cantik—yang duduk di dekat Mitsuhika. Chihiro mengatupkan tangan menghadap anak berambut lurus sebahu itu, memohon maaf. Anak itu mendelik marah sambil mengelus hidungnya. Takut-takut, Chihiro bergantian menunjuk remasan kertas itu dan Mitsuhika. "Tolong berikan padanya." Bisiknya diiring senyum yang diusahakan semanis mungkin.

Tak peduli, anak itu membuka remasan kertas tadi, mengerutkan alis dan melebarkan mata saat membacanya dalam hati. Chihiro merengut dalam hati, _mengapa dia begitu menyebalkan? Apa sulitnya mengoper kertas itu ke meja Sorara-_ san _? Walau cantik begitu, belagu sekali dia._

"Kou, berikan padaku. Itu untukku." Desis Mitsuhika. Dia menggeser kursinya perlahan dan berusaha menghentikan gerakan anak tadi. Jantung Chihiro berdegup cemas ketika melirik guru mereka yang tidak menyelesaikan tulisannya.

"Hayami Kouhaku, Sorara Mitsuhika." Guru membalikkan badan, menatap tajam Mitsuhika yang setengah berdiri dan mencengkeram lengan baju anak cantik tadi. "Mungkin kalian bisa menyelesaikan urusan kalian di luar kelas."

Chihiro menyapu seluruh wajahnya, merutuki diri.

" _Sensei_ , siswa baru itu melemparkan kertas ini ke arahku." Kouhaku mengangat kertas Chihiro sambil melirik Chihiro yang menggigit bibir. Guru mereka mengangkat sebelah alis. "Di sini tertulis, _maukah kau pulang bersamaku nanti? Salam, Ogino Chihiro._ "

Chihiro melebarkan matanya, menoleh kesal ke arah Kouhaku yang menyeringai tipis. Guru mereka segera berdeham saat terdengar eluan menggoda dari siswa lain. Chihiro sendiri awalnya bingung terhadap eluan itu, namun segera merah padam wajahnya ketika melihat tas biru tergantung di sisi meja Kouhaku.

" _Sensei_!" Mitsuhika berdiri cepat, berusaha menyelamatkan Chihiro yang segera merasa tidak nyaman. "Itu pesan untukku. Aku yang awalnya mengirim surat untuk Ogino- _san_ dan dia hanya bersikap sopan dengan membalasnya."

"Lemparanku melenceng, _sensei_." Chihiro bersuara lirih. Dia kemudian melirik galak Kouhaku yang membuat wajahnya _tampak_ serius. "Tapi dia bukannya memberikan kertas itu pada Sorara- _san_ , malah membacanya sendiri dan membuat keributan."

"Hei, aku tahu kau baru beberapa menit ada di sini. Tapi tidakkah sekolah lamamu mengajarkan soal etika dan kebersihan?" Bibir Kouhaku bergerak lancar, menatap Chihiro dengan sudut mata.

Chihiro meremas tangannya, berdiri dan memelototi Kouhaku yang ikut menantang pandangan. "Kau tidak perlu membawa nama sekolah lamaku. Setidaknya anak-anak di sana tidak sok seperti kau!" Chihiro bisa merasakan gemuruh kekesalan di seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah bukan karena malu mendengar sorakan anak-anak lain yang sekarang berubah menjadi bisikan dan geseran kursi.

Kouhaku mengeraskan rahang, menggerakkan dagunya ke arah pintu kelas. "Kalau begitu kau keluar saja dari sini." Tenggorokan Chihiro seketika disumbat kemarahan hingga dia bingung sendiri harus berlaku bagaimana.

"Kalian berdua, Hayami Kouhaku dan Ogino Chihiro." Guru mereka menatap keduanya bergantian. "Silahkan berdiskusi lebih lanjut di luar agar kalian tidak terganggu dengan jam pelajaranku."

" _Sensei_ , semua ini karena aku." Mitsuhika berujar lirih. Guru mereka berdeham sekali lagi. "Jangan hukum mereka, kumohon."

"Maka akan lebih baik jika kau memperbaiki kesalahanmu dengan menengahi mereka dalam perdebatan di luar. Silahkan, Sorara- _san_."

Chihiro meringis, menatap Mitsuhika penuh sesal. Sementara Kouhaku keluar lebih dulu, dia meraih dan meremas tangan Mitsuhika yang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis. "Maaf sudah merusak hari pertamamu, Ogino- _san_."

"Panggil Chihiro saja." Chihiro menutup pintu kelas setelah mengangguk hormat pada guru mereka yang segera melanjutkan pelajaran. "Ini bukan hanya salahmu saja, tapi salahku juga." Chihiro tertawa, merangkul Mitsuhika yang ikut tertawa.

"Ya. Ini karena kalian berdua. Anak perempuan menyebalkan." Kouhaku bersandar di tembok, melirik Chihiro galak.

"Ini salahmu juga, Kou!" Mitsuhika menarik sudut bibirnya ke bawah. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini."

Kouhaku balik menatap Mitsuhika. "Aku tidak butuh itu, berisik."

"Apa-apaan kau." Chihiro maju ke depan Mitsuhika. "Ingin sekali aku menamparmu."

Kouhaku menyeringai. "Sudah kuduga kau tidak diajarkan atau mempelajari etika dengan benar. Kasar sekali mulutmu itu. Lagipula aku tidak sudi ditampar olehmu, jelek."

"Itu karena tabiatmu yang rusak, dasar laki-laki cantik."

"Kecantikan adalah tingkat tertinggi ketampanan, asal kau tahu."

Chihiro menggeram, meremas ujung bajunya. Mitsuhika menggenggam tangannya, tersenyum. "Ayolah, Chihiro. Tidak ada untungnya."

Kouhaku menyipit, menatap Mitsuhika. "Hanya beberapa menit dan kau terpengaruh olehnya, Mika. Benar-benar anak kota, tidak menghargai adat."

Mitsuhika mengedikkan bahunya, menarik Chihiro menjauh dari Kouhaku yang mengumbar aura tak bersahabat. "Bibirmu mungkin _halus_ , Kou. Sayangnya pedas sekali, sungguh."

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu, sayang?"

"Sama sekali tidak membosankan, _kaa-san_ , sungguh."

Nyonya Ogino melirik cermin di atas matanya, menatap senang Chihiro dan Mitsuhika yang duduk di jok belakang. Lucu sekali jika diingat Mitsuhika bahwa siang tadi Chihiro mengajaknya pulang bersama sebagai balasan atas _bento_ nya. Gadis itu tadi sibuk menerka-nerka, apa yang akan ditawarkan teman barunya itu jika dia tidak membawa _bento_ atau Nyonya Ogino tidak menjemput mereka dengan mobil.

"Apakah Chihiro bersikap baik, Sorara- _chan_?"

Mitsuhika mengangguk setelah berpandangan sekejap dengan Chihiro yang menahan tawa. "Panggil Mitsuhika saja, _oba-san_. Chihiro adalah gadis yang berani dan lugas, sungguh aku tidak pernah mengenal gadis yang semacam dia."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak mengancam gadis manis ini kan, Chihiro?" Nyonya Ogino mendelik, membuat Chihiro melebarkan mata. Mitsuhika tertawa, menggeleng.

"Tidak, _oba-san_. Dia memang benar-benar baik hati."

"Dia sebenarnya penakut dan jika sudah menggerutu entah bagaimana bibirnya itu sekejap menjadi amat tajam, Mitsuhika- _chan_." Mitsuhika segera tertawa bersama Nyonya Ogino, sementara Chihiro menempelkan pandangan ke jendela—entah menggerutu atau apa.

" _Okaa-san_! Berhenti, berhenti!" Chihiro berseru mengejutkan, membuat Nyonya Ogino spontan menginjak kuat-kuat pedal remnya. Tak heran jika Mitsuhika menyumbat lubang telinganya rapat-rapat saat decitan ban mobil dan aspal memekik nyeri.

"Nah, nah, kau baik-baik saja, Mitsuhika- _chan_?" Nyonya Ogino berbalik, menatap cemas gadis bermata teduh itu. "Ada apa, Chihiro? Kau ini jika suasana hati memburuk aneh-aneh saja kelakuanmu. Nah, yang semacam inilah yang kumaksud barusan, Mitsuhika- _chan_."

Mitsuhika menepuk-nepuk sisi kepalanya kemudian mengerjapkan mata dan mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, _oba-san_. Hanya terkejut saja."

"Eh, sungguh, Mitsuhika? Maafkan aku." Chihiro merangkul Mitsuhika yang tersenyum menenangkan. Ia kemudian menatap ibunya bergantian dengan jalan setapak di sisi kiri mereka. " _Okaa-san_ , bukankah itu tempat kita tersesat kemarin?"

Nyonya Ogino menurunkan kaca jendela di sebelah kirinya, memperhatikan jalan tak beraspal yang membelah hutan rimbun. "Kau benar. Tapi kemarin sepi sekali, kenapa hari ini ada banyak orang ya?" Siapapun jelas bisa melihat beberapa mobil bak yang keluar masuk serta mendengar keributan dari dalam sana berikut beberapa orang yang terlihat jelas di beberapa bagian.

"Ah, tentu saja. Pembangunan kuilnya baru dimulai hari ini." Ucapan Mitsuhika itu segera membuatnya menjadi sasaran pandang Chihiro dan ibunya. Gadis itu memahami tatapan keduanya, mengangguk-angguk. "Aku tidak ingat pasti tempat apa di sana dulu. Stasiun atau taman bermain? Atau keduanya, ya? Entahlah. Tapi karena sudah lama sekali ditinggalkan segera dipenuhi tumbuh-tumbuhan yang haus tempat menanam diri. Dan jika aku tidak salah ingat, dua-tiga bulan lalu dikatakan bahwa akan dibangun kuil di sana. _Haha-ue_ berkata, persiapannya butuh waktu lama karena kuil yang penuh kebaikan akan dibangun di tempat yang sudah pasti tidak hanya dihuni makhluk baik seperti itu."

Chihiro menoleh ke jalan itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa dedaunan di sana sedang merayunya. "Aku ingat persis di sana ada patung batu berlumut yang tingginya kira-kira sama denganku." Chihiro menatap Mitsuhika sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi kuakui saja, senyumnya cukup menyeramkan."

"Ya, dan ada seseorang yang mencampakkan berbagai tumbuhan menutupi mobil ini saat kami sedang melihat-lihat. Tidak sopan sekali." Nyonya Ogino kemudian mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang mereka dapati dari kegiatan _melihat-lihat_ kemarin, namun sungguh sulit baginya. Sedikit berbeda dengan Chihiro yang kemudian merasa ikat rambutnya membelit terlalu erat saat dia berusaha mengingat hal yang sama dengan ibunya.

"Begitukah? Aku sama sekali belum pernah terlalu dalam menyusuri jalan itu. Setiap orang di sini juga melakukan itu kecuali jika benar-benar mendesak, contohnya penyelidikan polisi atau pembangunan seperti sekarang." Mitsuhika menatap lekat-lekat setapak yang terlihat menyenangkan itu. "Syukurlah akan dibangun kuil. Kuil terdekat di sini sangat tidak pantas disebut dekat."

"Mungkin ada baiknya jika kami mengunjungi rumahmu nanti, Mitsuhika- _chan_. Tampaknya ada terlalu banyak hal yang perlu kami ketahui." Nyonya Ogino mengangguk ramah pada Mitsuhika. "Nah, sekarang kita benar-benar harus pulang. Aku juga pernah bersekolah, jadi mengerti bahwa ada banyak hal yang harus kalian kerjakan."

"Sebenarnya tidak demikian, _oba-san_." Mitsuhika mengingat-ingat pekerjaan rumah yang mesti dikerjakannya. Nyonya Ogino tertawa pelan melihat Chihiro yang bahkan membongkar tasnya untuk memastikan.

"Maksudku tidak sepenuhnya begitu, anak-anak." Dia menaikkan kaca jendela kiri setelah kembali menyalakan mesin mobil yang sempat dimatikannya. "Kalian tahu, anak gadis seperti kalian menghabiskan banyak waktu di sekolah hingga ada banyak hal di rumah yang tidak kalian kerjakan dan selanjutnya mesti kalian kerjakan. Seperti membersihkan lantai, merapikan rak, mengangkat jemuran, menyiram bunga..." Meledaklah tawa Nyonya Ogino saat mendapati wajah Chihiro dan Mitsuhika yang berubah kusut dan muram. Dia segera menyalakan _air conditioner_ saat terik yang menembus kaca dianggapnya berlebihan.

"Ayolah, aku sebenarnya tidak berkelakar tapi tidak baik bersikap begitu, anak-anak. Mendengarnya saja kalian muak, bagaimana dengan ibu kalian yang mengerjakannya berulang kali? Aku tahu kalian terlampau ingin bermain dan mencoba banyak hal baru di luar, tapi kalian tidak selamanya akan jadi anak-anak. Kalian juga perlu belajar mengurus rumah karena itu pasti akan berguna nanti. Bukannya mengikat kalian, tapi setidaknya cobalah mengerti, oke?"

Chihiro dan Mitsuhika bertatapan dengan Nyonya Ogino lewat kaca, dan keduanya mengangguk sangat pelan. "Terima kasih, _oba-san_."

"Oh, ayolah. Kalian tidak perlu jadi sesuram itu." Nyonya Ogino melemparkan senyum pada keduanya, yang perlahan dibalas dengan hal serupa.

Chihiro kemudian merasakan ikat rambutnya membelit aneh saat mobil mereka bergerak perlahan meninggalkan setapak itu. Dia kemudian meminta Mitsuhika bergeser sedikit agar dia bisa merapikan rambut dengan melihat cermin kecil yang menggantung di depan.

"Ikat rambutmu cantik sekali. Beli di mana?" Mitsuhika terkesima melihat ikat rambut ungu Chihiro yang berkilau-kilau walau sejatinya hanya dibuat dengan cepat. Chihiro menyisir rambut dengan jemari sambil mengikat ulang rambut cokelatnya.

"Diberikan oleh sahabatku."

"Begitukah? Berarti dari kota lamamu, ya? Sayang sekali, padahal aku menyukainya."

"Eh," Nyonya Ogino ikut menimpali. "Bukankah Risa memberimu bunga?"

Chihiro baru akan menyelesaikan ikatannya saat keningnya berkerut. "Eh, ini bukan dari Risa." Dia melanjutkan, _dan bukannya bunga dari Risa sudah layu, ya?_ Seketika niatan Chihiro untuk menawarkan pada Mitsuhika agar dia mencarikan ikat rambut sejenis jika berkunjung ke rumah lamanya segera hilang, digantikan dengan kebingungan. "A-aku tidak begitu ingat persisnya—Eeh!? I-itu si Bibir Halus-Pedas, kan?"

Chihiro membalikkan kepalanya cepat hingga menimbulkan suara _klek_ dan nyeri yang segera diabaikannya. Mendengar suara mencemaskan dari teman barunya, Mitsuhika ikut menoleh. Dari kaca belakang, keduanya bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah sedan keluar dari setapak dan melaju ke arah mereka. "Itu mobil Kou!" Mitsuhika segera menempelkan wajah di jendela kanan di sebelahnya, menunggu sedan itu beriringan dengan mereka. Chihiro melakukan hal serupa dengan memasang wajah kesal.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?"

"Jika aku tidak salah, Papa Kou yang mengawasi pembangunan kuil. Nah, mobilnya mendekat." Mitsuhika menatap sedan yang membunyikan klakson pada mereka, tampaknya meminta izin untuk menyalip. Nyonya Ogino segera menyingkir sedikit, memberi jalan. Chihiro berseru ribut saat berhasil melihat wajah Hayami Kouhaku yang tampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaan Mitsuhika dan Chihiro.

"Itu benar dia! Huh, menyebalkan sekali tingkahnya." Chihiro meledek sedan yang sudah mendului mobilnya, membuat Nyonya Ogino keheranan.

"Anak perempuan barusan teman kalian ya? Cantik juga, walau aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan benar." Meledaklah tawa Mitsuhika dan Chihiro bersamaan, melipatgandakan keheranan Nyonya Ogino.

"Kau dengar itu, Mitsuhika? Sudah kubilang dia benar-benar cantik! Apalagi dengan rambut panjang begitu, astaga! Sayang sekali mulutnya pedas." Chihiro larut dalam tawanya sementara Mitsuhika mengakhirinya dengan desahan geli.

"Tadi itu anak laki-laki, _oba-san_." Mitsuhika menahan tawa saat melihat raut terkejut dan tidak percaya dari Nyonya Ogino. "Namanya Hayami Kouhaku. Tadi kami sempat berselisih dengannya di sekolah dan sepertinya Chihiro masih tersinggung dengan beberapa perkataannya, walaupun aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud terlalu jahat."

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir begitu, Mitsuhika?" Chihiro menghentikan tawanya secara paksa sebelum perutnya sakit. "Kau bahkan setuju bahwa dia benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Ah, kami sudah berteman sejak kami belajar merangkak."

Sementara Chihiro tiba-tiba tertegun, Kouhaku di mobilnya menatap lurus dengan pikiran yang penuh. Keningnya berkerut bersama gigi yang bergesekan dan tangan mengepal.

"Mau apa gadis itu, huh?"

.

.

.

.

—bagian pertama selesai.


End file.
